Love Triangle/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ------ In the courtyard in front of the school, Weiss is focused on her scroll. Jaune comes up to her. Jaune: Uh, hey! Weiss. Weiss: Hello, Jaune. (Squints at her scroll, typing on the screen) Jaune: (looks away bashfully) So, I was just wondering if, maybe you'd wanna study for the exam together? Maybe we could compare notes? Weiss: Oooh. (suddenly pulls out another scroll and begins typing on them both.) I'm actually more productive when studying on my own. Sorry. (Walks away.) Maybe another time... or not. Jaune slumps and sighs, depressed. Pyrrha walks up to him from behind. Pyrrha: (cheerfully) Hello, Jaune! Jaune: (dejected) Hey, Pyrrha... Pyrrha: You know, if I recall, we have that exam coming up. Do you... (taps her fingers) need a study partner? (leans in and speaks excitedly) Because I'm free! Right now. If you want... Jaune: (sighs) Thanks, Pyrrha, but... (voice cracks) I think I'm just gonna... study on my own for a bit. Maybe later... (Runs away with an arm shielding his face.) Pyrrha: (Sadly, rubbing her arm) Oh... of course. Maybe later. Pyrrha is looking down at the ground. Weiss walks up to her from behind. Weiss: (posing and twirling exuberantly, looking cheerful) Well hello, Pyrrha. I couldn't help but notice how well you did on our last exam. Perhaps we could study for this next one together? I believe the two smartest girls in class could easily handle whatever Oobleck has to throw at us. Pyrrha: (turns to look at her, dejected) Right... Um. Perhaps another time... (walks away with her head hung low. Weiss looks surprised.) Weiss: DRAT! (stomps away angrily) The camera zooms out to reveal the back of Ren's head, who has been watching the entire exchange. Ren: (shakes his head) If only they could see what's right in front of them... The camera turns to view Nora who is furiously glaring at Ren from behind. She is holding a sign that reads 'NOTICE ME!!' in bright pink with hearts on it. Nora: Yeah, IF ONLY! ----- Zwei is standing on a pedestal with his head help up and his tail wagging. Ruby, Ren, Blake and Nora are all painting portraits of him. Ruby is painting rather animatedly by swinging her brushes like swords on the canvas. Ren and Blake are painting calmly using palettes and making soft strokes, with the latter watching Zwei closely. Nora is using her hands to pound the canvas. Weiss walks up to her with a clipboard and pen. Weiss: Ahem. (Nora notices and smiles brightly. She jumps up and turns her easel around to reveal a crudely painted portrait of Zwei. She turns excitedly as Weiss looks away in distaste.) That's... good. (she tries to smile.) Weiss writes on her clipboard while Nora dips her fingers in more paint. She walks over to Blake who is smiling as her canvas reveals a portrait of Zwei as a cat. Weiss: Hmm... (nicely) A for effort. (suddenly turns harsh) But F for following the rules. Blake gasps. Weiss writes on her clipboard and walks away while Blake sulks over her painting. She walks over to Ren who is standing proudly as his canvas reveals a beautiful and accurate depiction of Zwei. She is taken aback at the picture, while Ruby is seen in the corner of the shot still working on her own portrait. Weiss: It's... beautiful. Ren bows gracefully as Weiss scribbles excitedly on her clipboard. Finally, Weiss walks over to Ruby, who is not yet done with her painting. Ruby: Hang on... (she continues to paint while Weiss taps impatiently on her board with her pen.) Aaaallllmoooostt... (she drawls out, Weiss growling, glaring, and tapping even quicker. Ruby takes one final look and tosses her brushes.) Aaaaannnnndddd... done! Ruby kicks the easel, turning it around to reveal a portrait of Zwei's butt. Ruby raises her eyebrows while displaying it to Weiss, who merely shuts her eyes, drops her clipboard and pen, and walks away hands raised in disgust. Ruby: What, you don't like it? (Weiss leaves, with Ren watching.) YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY VISION! (she sees Ren looking at her.) It's a butt. (Ren nods.) ------ Ren is sitting in the dorm room, staring blankly at the audience. Nora comes in from the left with a goofy smile. The two roll their eyes looking at each other. Nora: Okay, so I can do anything. Curl? Cut? Crimp? Gloss!? (She holds up an arm from random directions holding lipstick, scissors, nail polish, and a fork at each word respectively. Ren leans back at the fork coming in front of him.) Ren: (sighs) Sure. Nora: AWWWESOMMMM-UH! (All the arms pull back as she dances in excitement.) A pink cloud quickly appears as she circles Ren. She animatedly zips around as blow drying, snipping, and buzzing sounds are heard. Nora: A little bit of this. Some of this. Ooh! How 'bout one of these? Aaaand... done. The cloud clears, and Ren appears in the exact same position which apparently no changes whatsoever. Nora holds up a small mirror with her emblem on the back on a single finger for him. Ren takes the mirror and looks at his reflection while Nora waits expectantly. Ren: I look exactly the same. (looks at Nora) Nora: (leans in close to Ren and holds her side of the mirror) Subtlety is the keeeyyy. Ren: Alright. (Nora smiles and takes back the mirror) Nora pays close attention and hums as Ren walks away. As soon as his head turns, it is revealed that the letters 'R+N' are shaved into the back of his head. Nora follows him out the door, humming. She turns and winks along with flashing the peace sign towards the audience before they leave the room. Category:Transcripts